wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział I
Poranek wiosenny świtał nad czarną lasów ławą otaczającą widnokrąg dokoła. W powietrzu czuć było woń liści i traw młodych, zlanych rosą, świeżo w ciągu kilku takich poranków z nabrzmiałych pączków rozwitych. Nad strumieniami wezbranymi jeszcze resztką wiosennej powodzi złociły się łotocie jak bogate szycie na zielonym kobiercu. Wschód słońca poprzedzała uroczysta cisza — tylko ptastwo zaczynało budzić się w gałęziach i niespokojnie zrywało się z noclegów... Już słychać było świergot i świsty, i nawoływania drobnej drużyny. Wysoko pod chmurami płynął orzeł siwy, kołując i upatrując pastwy na ziemi. Zawiesił się czasem w powietrzu i stał nieruchomy, a potem dalej majestatycznie żeglował... W borze coś zaszeleściło i umilkło... Stado dzikich kóz wyjrzało z gąszczy na polankę, popatrzało czarnymi oczyma i pierzchnęło... Zatętniało za nimi — cicho znowu. Z drugiej strony słychać łamiące się gałęzie, zaszeleściał łoś rogaty — wyjrzał, podniósł głowę, powietrza pociągnął chrapami — zadumał się, potarł rogami po grzbiecie i z wolna poszedł w las nazad... I znowu słychać było łom gałęzi i ciężkie stąpanie. Spod gęstych łóz zaświeciło oczów dwoje — wilk ciekawie rozglądał się po okolicy... tuż poza nim, położywszy uszy, pierzchnął przelękły zając, skoczył parę razy i przycupnął. I milczenie było, tylko z dala ozwała się poranna muzyka lasów... Trąciło o nie skrzydło wiosennego powiewu i gałęzie grać zaczęły... Każde drzewo grało inaczej, a ucho mieszkańca puszcz rozeznać mogło szmer brzozy z listki młodymi, drżenie osiczyny bojaźliwe, skrzypienie dębów suchych, szum sosen i żałośliwe jodeł szelesty. Szedł wiater stąpając po wierzchołkach puszczy i głośniej coraz odpowiadały mu bory, coraz bliżej, silniej coraz muzyka grała pieśnią poranną. Ponad lasy płynęły zarumienione chmury jak dziewczęta, które się ze snu zerwały zbudzone i uciekały, czując, że obcy pan nadchodzi. Szare zrazu niebo błękitniało u góry, pozłacało się u dołu; obłoczki białe, jak z rąbka obsłonki pościeli, rozwiewał wiater po lazurach. Słońce strzeliło promieniami ku górze... noc uciekała. Widać było ostatki cieniów i mroków roztapiające się w dnia blasku. Nad strumieniami i łąkami jak dymy ofiarne zakipiały pary przejrzyste, ulatując z wolna ku niebu i ginąc w powietrzu. Ukośne promienie słońca ciekawie zaglądały w głębiny, śledząc, co się przez noc rozrosło, zazieleniało, wykwitło. Razem z szumem lasu zawtórował chór ptaków — wszczął się gwar wielki, ożyły w świetle łąki, zarośla, puszcze i powietrzne szlaki — wracało życie. W promieniach wirowały, zwijały się, kręciły niespokojnie skrzydlate dzieci powietrza... coś szczebiocąc do siebie, do chmur i do lasów. Kukułki odezwały się z dala, dzięcioły kowale już kuły drzewa. Był dzień... U skraju lasu, nad rzeką leniwą, która go przerzynała, wśród gęstych drzew, gdzie cień schował się jeszcze, widać było kupkę gałęzi niby szałas naprędce sklecony; kilka kołków wbitych w ziemię, a na nich nacięte konary jodłowe... Obok, tuż, było wygasłe ognisko, spopielałe, i kilka w nim nie dopalonych głowni. Poniżej, w zielonych bujnych trawach, na sznurach do kołów poprzywiązywanych, pasły się dwa małe, grube, gęstym i najeżonym jeszcze zimowym włosem okryte konie. Szelest jakiś w lesie znać je nastraszył, poznały nieprzyjaciela, nastawiły uszy, rozdęły chrapy, zaczęły niecierpliwie nogami kopać w ziemię; jeden z nich zarżał, a echo po lesie poniosło ten dziki głos, który się rozległ i powtórzył słabiej za łąką... Z szałasu pokazała się głowa, cała włosami okryta długimi — zarosła rudo; dwoje oczów ciemnych skierowało się naprzód ku koniom, potem ku niebu, ruch się dał słyszeć pod gałęziami. Wkrótce potem, rozgarniając je, wydobył się spod nich człowiek słusznego wzrostu, krępy i barczysty. Długim leżeniem i snem skostniałe wyciągnął członki, ziewnął, strząsnął się, popatrzał na niebo, potem na konie... te zobaczywszy go z wolna zaczęły się zbliżać ku niemu. Nadstawił uszu bacznie. Nic słychać nie było prócz szumu lasu, śpiewu ptastwa, mruku strumienia. Człowiek wyglądał dziko, włos bujny, poplątany spływał mu kudłami na barki i osłaniał niskie czoło, tak że oczy wprost spod nich patrzały. Reszta twarzy także była zarosła, ledwie część policzków, zarumienionych snem i chłodem, dobywała się spod wąsów i brody — wśród których ust prawie znać nie było. Sukienna, wełniana, gruba odzież brunatnego koloru okrywała mu ramiona, pod szyją spięta na guz i pętlę. Nogi miał też suknem i skórą poobkręcane, a stopy obwite nią i opasane sznurami. Spod rękawów sukni krótkich dobywały się ręce silne, włosem okryte i opalone. Twarz miała wyraz przebiegły, na pół zwierzęcy, pół człowieczy, zuchwały razem i ostrożny... oczy biegały żywo... Ruchy ciała zręczne i silne nie dawały wieku odgadnąć, choć młodość już pozostawił za sobą. Postawszy chwilę mężczyzna wrócił ku szałasowi i nogą silnie kopnął w ścianę jego, nie mówiąc słowa. Poruszyło się coś żywo za gałęźmi i wnet spod nich wypełzło chłopię, wydobyło się zza liści — zerwało rześko na nogi... Wyrostek mógł mieć lat z piętnaście, krzepki był i nieco do starego podobny. Twarz mu jeszcze nie porastała, włosy miał krótko ucięte, odzież grubą a wyszarganą, z sukna i płóciennych chust złożoną. Na nogi wstawszy, oczy przetarł kułakami, ledwie miał czas resztę snu z powiek opędzić, gdy starszego głos chropawy, w mowie dziwnej, obcej, której na tej ziemi nikt oprócz nich dwu nie rozumiał, zawołał: — Gerda, do koni! Słońce weszło... Usłyszawszy ten rozkaz, poparty lekkim potrąceniem w plecy, chłopiec zbiegł ku koniom, odwiązał sznury, skoczył na grzbiet z nich jednemu i poprowadził je o kilka kroków dalej, gdzie trochę piaszczystego, suchego brzegu do wody przystęp dawało. Na piasku widać też było ślady kopyt koni, które już tam wprzódy napoju szukały. Konie zaczęły pić chciwie. Chłopię siedzące na jednym ziewało, z ukosa poglądając ku staremu, który około szałasu się krzątał, mrucząc coś sam do siebie. Byłali to poranna modlitwa? Na ostatek konie napojone podniosły głowy i jak zadumane słuchały lasów szumu. Chłopak je sznurem pognał ku szałasowi. Tu już nagotowane leżały suknem i skórką poobwijane juki, które starszy począł na konie zarzucać i przywiązywać. Milczący pomagał mu wyrostek. Na grzbiety koniom zawieszono sukno grube i skóry... Gdy wszystko było w pogotowiu, stary wlazł jeszcze pod szałas i po chwili wyszedł z niego uzbrojony. U pasa miał siekierkę jak młot grubą, krótki nóż w pochwie skórzanej, na plecach łuk, przez drugie ramię procę i krótką pałkę drewnianą, krzemieniem nabijaną, którą przed sobą uczepił na koniu. Chłopak też ściągnął swój oręż z ziemi, nóż do pasa i siekierkę, którą do ręki wziął, lekko na grzbiet konia wskakując... Starszy się jeszcze obejrzał na noclegowisko, patrząc, czy czego nie zapomniał na nim, rękami popróbował sakiew na grzbiecie powiązanych i konia swego pod kłodę poprowadziwszy skoczył nań zręcznie. Już mieli ruszyć z miejsca i starszy się rozglądał, aby wybrać drogę, gdy z gęstwiny, naprzeciw, rozgartując ostrożnie leszczynę i kaliny, niepostrzeżona, po cichu wysunęła się głowa ludzka. Ciekawie, zrazu z jakąś obawą, dwoje oczu jasnych przypatrywało się podróżnym. Zza gałęzi widać tylko było włos płowy, co je otaczał, młodą twarz ledwie zarostem pokrytą, białe zęby w ustach na pół podziwieniem otwartych. Podróżny tymczasem ku słońcu poglądał i na bieg rzeki. Ponad jej brzegami drogi żadnej śladu widać nie było. Zdawał się chcieć upewnić, czy ma ją przebrnąć, czy z nią, czy przeciwko niej się puścić. Konie rwały się już do pochodu niecierpliwe, obrócone na wschód łbami — starszy pomyślał trochę, oczyma łąkę zmierzył, trzęsawiska i bór, potem zwrócił się na piaszczyste wybrzeże, kędy konie pojono. Tu stanąwszy, myślał pewnie, czy bród znajdzie, bo oczy utopił w wodzie, jakby mierzył jej głębinę. Byłby teraz i tę głowę mógł dojrzeć w krzakach, co go szpiegowała — ale się ostrożnie schowała, tylko gałązki opadły i drżały. Powoli konie wchodziły w wodę, która tu nie była grząską ni głęboką, zanurzyły się po brzuchy, zdawało się, że popłyną, ale tuż się znalazła ława piaszczysta i oto już — brzeg drugi... Oba podróżni wylądowali szczęśliwie, ledwie pomoczywszy nogi. Drugim brzegiem, wyższym nieco i suchszym, wygodniej kroczyć było, choć tuż, tuż za gęstwiną coś szeleściało dziwnie... — Zwierz spłoszony — myślał podróżny. Naokół oprócz noclegowiska śladu człowieka nie dostrzegło oko, bór, jak go stworzył Bóg, ku niebu wyrosły bujno, pnie grube jak słupy proste, oschłe gałęzie od dołu, u góry w zielone wieńce ubrane. Gdzieniegdzie zwalona burzą kłoda, na pół przegniła, pół z kory opadła, pogięte od wichru wyrostki i poschłe od zgrzybiałości, mchami jak futrem na starość odziane olbrzymy. Jechali. Na wzgórzu... coś bielało nie opodal. Pod dębem leżał kamień wyżłobiony jak misa, nad nim drugi stał gruby i niezgrabny... Ręka niewprawna wyrzeźbiła na nim niby ludzką twarz straszliwą, czapką okrytą u góry... Starszy wstrzymał się trochę, zobaczywszy znak u drogi, obejrzał niespokojnie dokoła i mijając go, splunął nań z pogardą. W tej chwili świst się dał słyszeć dziwny z krzaków i drzewce ze strzały utkwiło na piersi, w grubej sukmanie starszego. ledwie poczuwszy pocisk, nie wiedząc jeszcze, czy do broni ma się brać, czy do ucieczki, obracał głowę, gdy chłopak krzyknął. Druga strzała utkwiła mu w nodze. A z lasu dał się słyszeć śmiech, śmiech dziki jakiś, straszny niby wycie zwierzęce, niby okrzyk człowieka... Zachichotało, rozległo się, zamilkło... Sroka siedziała na kamieniu, na czapce, i podniósłszy skrzydła krzyczała, śmiechowi wtórując... a miotała się, jakby i ona groziła. Konie głosami tymi podżegnięte przyśpieszyły kroku, ale nieprzyjaciela już ani widać, ani słychać nie było... Cisza panowała nad lasami, drzewa tylko uroczyście szumiały... Starszy mężczyzna kłusował, naprzód konia pędząc skoro — chłopak, który strzałę wyszarpnął z nogi, śpieszył za nim, pochylony na szyi swojego... przebiegli tak staj kilkoro, aż nie słysząc nic, nie widząc pogoni — zwolnili kroku... Starszy się dopiero obejrzał na chłopca ze zbladłą twarzą, z zaciętymi osty, z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma przylgłego do konia. Nie miał nawet czasu od strzały tkwiącej w piersi się uwolnić. Przebiła ona sukno i znać uwięzła w ciele, bo choć w szybkim biegu ugięła się i opadła ku dołowi, trzymała się jeszcze. Tu dopiero, na polance, konia ściągnąwszy starszy obejrzał się na strzałę i zręcznie ją pocisnąwszy, choć syknął z bólu — wydobył, obejrzał ciekawie i do skórzanego na plecach worka wsunął. Strzała miała z kości białej wyrobione ostrze cienkie, na którego końcu widać było krwi kropelkę. — Pioruny by w nich biły... i burze! — zawołał warcząc rudy. — Gdzieś się w krzakach znalazło oko, co podpatrzyło i pomściło za bałwana... Tyś rqnny w nogę, Gerda? Chłopak, z oczyma jeszcze obłąkanymi i trwogą, milcząc na nogę skaleczoną wskazywał. Rana jego głębsza była, bo płachty nie wstrzymały strzały. No, nic to! Jedna strzała polańska — zamruczał starszy — oni ich nie zatruwają. Obawiałem się, aby ich tam więcej nie było. Znać jeden rozbójnik nie straszny. Nie ważył się zobaczywszy, żeśmy zbrojni... ale może nawołać innych, narobić wrzawy... uchodzić trzeba... Spojrzał na słońce. — Trzymaj się konia, a puść go za mną... Śpieszyć trzeba, żeby nas w tym nie zaskoczyli lesie, póki nie dojedziemy do znajomych. Z południa na miejscu będziemy. Chłopak milczał, starszy coś mruczał jeszcze, ku górze patrzał, konia sznurem ściągnął i polecieli gęstwiną, nad brzegiem się ciągle trzymając, bez drogi — rzeka gościniec znaczyła. Puszcza wciąż była dzika, nie zamieszkała, milcząca. Raz z dala na wodzie postrzegli jakby głowę ludzką z ciemnym, przylgłym do niej włosem i dwoje rąk wiosłujących około niej. Lecz gdy się tętent dał słyszeć, znikła, wir tylko było widać nad powierzchnią wody. Minęli ją... i wyszła znowu z głębiny... na włosach czarnych dokoła opleciony był wianek z łotoci... oczyma strzelała za nimi... Trochę dalej czółno maleńkie jak łupinka ślizgało się płynąc z biegiem, ponad nim białą chustę widać było... Gdy tętent dał się słyszeć, znikła płachta na dnie i czółenko jak wąż wsunęło się między trzciny, łozy, wiszary, których tylko wierzchy się chwiały... Kilka kaczek zerwało się przestraszonych, wyciągnęły szyje... sznurem leciały gdzieś dalej... plusnęły i padły. Podróżni wciąż biegli brzegiem, to szybciej, to wolniej — dwa razy konie poili zmęczone i jechali dalej bez spoczynku — a słońce też podnosiło się coraz wyżej, grzało coraz mocniej. Choć w lesie świeżo było i chłodno, od łąk i piasków zalatywał oddech gorący. Nie zmieniła się okolica — bór ciągle szumiał nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie w piasku między pagórkami świeciło jeziorko — szerzej rozlewały się wody — to ściskały wśród parowu. Mieniały się tylko drzewa, sosny i jodły, potem zielonych liści brzozy i lipy, i osiki, i dęby na pół jeszcze śpiące a głuche na wiosnę. Gdzieniegdzie żółtawą ławą leżał piasek, to kępiasta trzęsawica, którą okrążać musieli. Przed nimi z dala pomykał zwierz, z łąk pierzchały całe stada łosi i jeleni dobijając się do lasu, na którego skraju stawały, patrzały jeszcze ciekawie i gnały dalej znikając im z oczów. Naówczas łomot stad spłoszonych konie straszył i pędziły żywiej, stuliwszy uszy... póki sił stało. Gerda ciągle ręką chwytał za nogę zranioną, czuł, że mu krew ciekła jakby ciepły sznurek wijący się aż do stopy i w skórzanym obuwiu zbierała się u nogi, czerwonymi kroplami sącząc szparami chodaka. Ale skarżyć się nie śmiał, zawijać rany hubą z drzew lub liśćmi, co by krew za-tamowały — nie było czasu. Starszemu też trochę krwi pokazało się między palcami ręki... otarł je o końską grzywę- nie troszcząc się o to. Rozpatrywał się wciąż po okolicy, dawniej znać sobie pamiętnej, jakby szukając miejsca do spoczynku... Lecz nierychło, nierychło zwolnili biegu. Tu rzeka płynąc nizinami równymi szerzej się rozlewała wśród błot świeżą zielonością okrytych. Ze wzgórza nagiego, na którym stali, widać było łąki i trzęsawiska, wśród nich moczary i jeziorka mnogie, opasane gajami... Kilka strumieni zbiegało się tu z borów ku rzece. Las, wśród którego stanęli, wypalony był i zeschły na znacznej przestrzeni. Gąszcze, co go podszywały, spłonęły do szczętu, daleko więc w głąb jego sięgnąć było można okiem i dojrzeć nieprzyjaciela. Tu starszy z konia się zsunął, rzucił go nie patrząc i legł na ciepłym piasku, obu rękami pot kroplisty ocierając z czoła. Zmęczony był — piersi mu się podnosiły, a że krwawymi palcami dotknął twarzy i ją też sobie całą okrwawił. Ujrzawszy to chłopak uląkł się i krzyknął. — Co ci to, Gerda? Czyś ty mężczyzna? Czy się matka twoja omyliła, że ci nie wdziała chust i spódnicy? Kropla krwi, a tyle strachu i wrzasku? Chłopak mu dopiero wskazał na własną twarz jego. — Nie o moją mi strach — rzekł — choć skórznie mam jej pełne, ale o waszą. Twarz, ojcze, macie we krwi całą. Starszy na ręce swe popatrzał, rozśmiał się tylko i nic nie odpowiedział. Gerda tymczasem na ziemi sidłszy nogę ranną rozzuł i począł czyścić obuwie, potem ranę ocierać i okładać hubą. Stary patrzał na to obojętnym okiem. W milczeniu dobyli potem z sakiew suszone mięso i placki, które starszy na ziemi rozłożył. Poszedł się wprzód obmyć w wodzie i dłonią jej do ust zaczerpnąć. Gerda za jego przykładem zwlókł się też do wody... siedli jeść w milczeniu... Konie na chudej trawie leniwie się pasły... Z lasu wyleciała sroka... uwiesiła się na suchej gałęzi nad głową starego, pochyliła ku niemu i krzyczała... Zdawała się zagniewana, trzepała skrzydłami, podlatywała coraz bliżej... wołała coś, jakby na gwałt zbierając drugie... Nadciągnęła w pomoc wtóra i trzecia... i wrzaskliwie to podlatywały, to przysiadały się przy nich... Stary, który się chciał zdrzemnąć, zniecierpliwiony, łuk napiął i strzelił... Nie ranił żadnej, zerwały się z krzykiem... zawirowały w powietrzu i wróciły krakać nad nimi... Gerda z głową zwieszoną, na rękach sparty, nad końmi czuwał. Las milczał — niebo było czyste — owad tylko, wywołany słońcem do życia, brzęczał gromadami unosząc się w powietrzu. Po krótkim spoczynku na konie siedli znowu... Stary się do chłopca zwrócił. — O strzałach, o krwi, o niczym ani słowa tam... Najlepiej byś nie mówił nic i niemego udawał... Niemcami oni nas tam zowią, choć my ich język rozumiemy... Słuchaj, co gadać będą, zda się to zawsze, ale udawaj, że ci ta mowa obca... Tak lepiej — milczeć. Spojrzał nań czekając, by mu Gerda oczyma odpowiedział. Jechali dalej a dalej. Słońce już się z wolna spuszczać zaczynało ku zachodowi. Brzeg rzeki wyniosły coraz się zniżał, wilgotniejsze otaczało ich powietrze — cień zalegał boru ściany — gdy w dali, nad zaroślami, pokazał się słup dymu siny... Stary zobaczywszy go drgnął z radości czy niepokoju — chłopak też weń oczy wlepił i zwolnili koniom biegu. Dokoła się las rozlegał stary, wysoki, gęsty, a łąka nad rzeką zwężała, płynącą ścieśnionym korytem. W prawo otwarła się łąka, dokoła zasiekami drzew zrąbanych otoczona... Poza nią z szałasów jakichś, chałup z drzewa i chrustu, opasanych tynami wysokimi — dobywał się ów słup siny... Zbliżając się ku budom, coraz je lepiej rozeznać można było. U brzegu, podniesionego trochę, rzeki stały w prostokąt, szczelnie zewsząd zamknięte. Od łąki odgradzały je kłody drzew i typy, pokopane doły i powbijane pale. Na jednym z nich tkwiła zawieszona biała, od deszczów wypłukana, od słońca zwapniała czaszka końska. Dachy pokryte były kawałami dartymi drzewa, wiszarem i gałęźmi — ściany w słupy z chrustu plecione. W pośrodku tylko z kłód ogromnych w zrąb zbudowana wznosiła się chałupa-dwór, do której szopy wkoło przytykały, z nią razem obejście tworząc, w środku którego małe znajdowało się podwórze. Dojeżdżając, rudy podróżny zwolnił koniowi biegu — oczyma szukając, czy kogo nie zobaczy. Nie widać było żywej duszy. Wahał się jeszcze, jak dać znać o sobie, gdy u brzegu rzeki, na ogromnym, zbłąkanym tu od wieków kamieniu ujrzał siedzącego starca, który, nie postrzeżony, od dawna go śledził oczyma. Ubrany był cały w bieli, nic nie mając na sobie oprócz odzieży z płótna grubego. Nogi miał bose, głowę siwą nie okrytą. Ogromna, długa do pasa broda piersi mu osłaniała. Biały wysoki kij trzymał w ręku. Koszulę na wierzch włożoną i do kolan spadającą obejmował pas czerwony. Żadnej zresztą nie miał ani ozdoby, ni broni. U nóg jego dwa psy leżały do wilków podobne, zaczajone, przypadłe do ziemi, oczyma krwawymi wiodące za podróżnymi... Drgały leżąc... i czekając, kiedy się nucą... Twarz starca spokojna była i poważna, ogorzała, ze skórą jakby spękaną, tak ją fałdy i marszczki pokryły całą siecią gęstą. Nad oczyma siwymi dwa krzaki bujnych brwi sterczały najeżone. Suchą szyję, którą obnażoną widać było spod koszuli, jak twarz pokrajaną, brunatną — niby węże sine oplatały żyły, pod skórą nabrzmiałe. W chwili gdy podróżny starca zobaczył, ten właśnie na psy zawołał groźno, ręką im wskazując w tył, za siebie, a kij podnosząc do góry... Podróżni stanęli... rozglądając się ciekawie. — Pokłon wam, stary Wiszu... — rzekł z konia nie zsiadając podróżny, uchyliwszy tylko głowę — pokłon wam. Każcie waszym psom do zagrody, boby nas porozdzierały, a my starzy znajomi i dobrzy przyjaciele, choć nie swoi — a nie wrogi. Słowa te powoli wyrzekł starszy łamaną mową Serbów nadłabańskich, usiłując przybrać postawę i twarz uprzejmą. Stary patrzał nic jeszcze nie odpowiadając. Na psy naprzód zakrzyczał groźno, aby szły precz, ukazując im zagrodę, bo warczały i zęby szczerzyły patrząc na przybyszów i coraz to się ku nim targały. Nie chciały odchodzić. Gospodarz huknął w dłoń... Na głos ten zza typu ukazała się ostrzyżona głowa parobczaka, który rozkaz zrozumiawszy psy nawołał, wpędził do obejścia i zamknął za nimi wrota... Słychać je było szczekające i wyjące w szopie. — Zdrów bywaj, Hengo. Cóżeście to znowu tak daleko w nasze lasy zawędrowali? — rzekł gospodarz. Rudy powoli z konia zlazłszy i dawszy go chłopcu, który na swoim pozostał — zbliżał się z wolna do starego. — Ha! po świecie się tak człek włóczy, ciekaw zobaczyć, jak tam gdzie ludzie żyją — począł mówić — przy tym też jakaś zamiana zrobi się może. Lepiej w spokoju mieniać, czego u jednych zbytek, a drugim brak, niżeli napadać zbrojno a z życiem razem wydzierać. Ja — wy wiecie — człowiek spokojny, zaopatruję, komu czego trzeba... aby żyć... Stary się czegoś zadumał. — Nie bardzo u nas mieniać jest na co... Skór i futer dosyć pewnie u siebie macie, bursztynu u nas niewiele. Myśmy też nie zwykli bardzo do rzeczy, które wozicie, swoim się radzi obchodzić... Igła z ości tak szyje jak żelazna. Popatrzył stary na ziemię i znowu się w sobie zadumał. — Zda się to przecie, co ja wożę — mówił powoli Hengo. — A skądbyście wzięli wszystko, co się z kruszcu robi, gdybyśmy wam tego nie dostawili... Do Winedy daleko... — Albo to kości, rogu i kamienia nie dosyć? — rzekł stary Wisz wzdychając. — Był czas, że się ludzie tym obchodzili i dobrze im z tym było... Jakeście wy a drudzy wędrowni podwozić zaczęli swoje błyskotki, niewiasty nam popsuliście, chce im się ziarnek świecących na szyję i iglic gładkich, i guzów, i wszystkich tych zabawek... bez których teraz żadna nie stąpi. — Nic by to nie było — ciągnął dalej, patrząc więcej na ziemię niż na przybyłego kupca — ale wy... wy dróg się do nas uczycie, tajemnice nasze wywozicie stąd... i tak samo przyjść może napaść, jak przyszły świecidła. Hengo po kryjomu błyskiem oczów bystrym zmierzył starego Wisza i rozśmiał się. — Próżna to obawa — rzekł — nikt o napaściach nie myśli... Ja nie jeżdżę cudzego podpatrywać, ale swoje mieniać. Wy mnie przecie znacie, nie pierwszy raz jestem u starego Wisza... Ja przyjaciel wasz... żonę miałem z waszej krwi, serbską córkę... a z niej oto tego chłopca, który choć języka waszego nie umie — przecie w nim trocha tamtej krwi zostało. Wisz, który na kamieniu siadł, a na leżący naprzeciw drugi wskazał Hendze — i pokiwał tylko głową. — Żonę mieliście Serbkę znad Łaby — odezwał się. — Mówiliście mi o tym. Ale jakeście do niej przyśli? Hę? Pewnie nie po jej woli? Rozśmiał się Hengo. — Starzy jesteście — odparł — wam tego mówić nie trzeba. A gdzież to na świecie niewiast się o ich wolę pytają? Gdzie się inaczej żonę bierze jak ręką zbrojną? Tak jak u was, u nas i na całym świecie, bo one woli nie mają. — Nie wszędzie — wtrącił stary. — Młodym woli nie dają, a stare u nas szanują. Choć im rozumu odmawiają, przecie duchy przez nie mówią i wiedzą one więcej niż wy... te — wiedźmy nasze... Potrząsnął głową; milczeli chwilę. — Na noc was o gościnę proszę — odezwał się Hengo. — Co mam z sobą w węzełkach, pokażę... Zechcecie co wziąć — dobrze, a nie będzie zgody — nie pogniewamy się o to. — O gościnę prosić nie trzeba — zawołał Wisz wstając. — Kto raz spał pod dachem naszym, zawsze ma pod nim spocząć prawo. My wam radzi. Kołacz i piwo, mięso się znajdzie; baby strawę wieczorną już warzą. Chodźcie ze mną. Wisz wstał z kamienia i przodem go wiodąc, ku wrotom się skierował. Tom 01 Rozdział 01